Schuld
by Kawari
Summary: Nun waren sie hier, in dem Dorf der Youkai... und leider musste Sanzo zugeben, dass nicht immer alles war, wie es zu sein schien.


Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich mache mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld. Ich versuche lediglich zu unterhalten.

* * *

**Prolog**

Er rannte, wie es ihm schien, schon seit Stunden. Seine Lunge brannte, seine Muskeln schmerzten. Sein gesamter Körper schrie danach, dass er am Ende seiner Kräfte sei, doch ignorierte der Blonde diese Warnsignale und trieb seinen von blauen Flecken und Schrammen gezierten Körper weiter.

„Verfluchte Idioten von Menschen!", fluchte er halblaut vor sich hin. Kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen, betrog ihn sein geschundener Körper und er stolperte. Er landete äußerst unsanft auf dem, von Baumwurzeln und kleineren Steinen durchzogenen, Waldboden und schürfte sich die Unterarme auf mit denen er seinen Sturz abgefangen hatte. Als er sich aufrappelte, durchschoss ein furchtbarer Schmerz seinen rechten Fußknöchel. Doch achtete er nicht darauf, sondern humpelte in blinder Panik so schnell es ging weiter, denn die Stimmen des wütenden Mobs, welcher ihn lynchen würde, geriete er in dessen Hände, waren lauter geworden.

„Sanzo!", vernahmen seine Youkai-Ohren Son Gokus Stimme in der Ferne. Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf, dass er diese Situation wohl doch noch überleben könnte. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken zu verschwenden, wendete er sich nach rechts, in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war.

Rücksichtslos brach er durch Unterholz und Gestrüpp. Tief hängende Zweige schrammten sein Gesicht entlang und hinterließen blutige Andenken. Erneut stolperte er und erneut fiel er der Länge nach hin. Er rappelte sich wieder hoch, das Feuer in seinem Fußknöchel nicht beachtend, rannte er weiter, der Stimme entgegen, welche ihn vorhin gerufen hatte und ihm sagte, dass seine Gefährten dort sein würden.

Nur noch durch reiner Willenskraft brach er durch das Unterholz und kam am Rande einer Lichtung zum Stehen. Das, was sich ihm an Grausamkeit dort bot, ließ ihn seine Erschöpfung, Wunden und Schmerzen völlig vergessen. Er konnte einzig und allein nur auf diese Szene vor sich starren, unfähig sich zu bewegen oder auch nur irgendwie anders zu handeln.

Wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, lagen drei Gestalten am Boden, gebrochen und blutend. Ein braunhaariger Youkai-Junge mit einem goldenen Diadem auf seiner Stirn. Der Junge schien nicht älter als 16 zu sein, doch wusste der Blonde, dass er bereits 18 Jahre alt war und zählte man die Jahre, die er eingesperrt hatte verbringen müssen mit, war er sogar schon 518 Jahre alt.

Ein paar Schritte daneben lag ein junger Mann, welcher einen Schopf stark dunkelbrauner Haare hatte, dass diese schon ins Schwarz hinüber gingen. Das Monokel, welches der 22 jährige immer vor seinem linken Auge getragen hatte, lag zerbrochen neben seinem Kopf, an seinem linken Youkai-Ohr trug er drei silberne Ohrklipse.

Etwas weiter entfernt lag die dritte Gestalt. Ebenfalls ein junger Mann von 22 Jahren, mit feuerrotem, fast hüftlangem Haar und Augen, die so rot wie die Abenddämmerung waren. Spitze Youkai-Ohren lugten zwischen den Haaren hervor.

Über die drei Gestalten waren Menschen gebeugt, welche mit Knüppeln, Fäusten oder anderen Waffe auf die bewusstlosen Körper einschlugen oder ihnen Fußtritte verpassten. Die Körper zuckten bei jedem Schlag, bei jedem Tritt zusammen, doch zeigte nichts darauf, dass die Youkai in diesen Körpern irgendetwas davon mitkriegten. Immer mehr Blut floss aus den verschiedenen Wunden, immer mehr Wunden wurden ihnen geschlagen. Hier und da war ein Arm, Bein oder Gelenk seltsam verdreht vorzufinden – gebrochen.

Der Blonde löste sich aus seiner Starre. Er hatte nur einen Schritt auf die Lichtung getan, da bemerkten ihn die Menschen. Wie sehr er sich gerade wünschte, seinen Seelenzerstäuber-Revolver benutzen zu können, doch war dem nicht so, dafür hatte der Fluch gesorgt. Er würde sich nur mit seinem eigenen Körper verteidigen können, genauso wie seine am Boden liegenden Gefährten. Auch sie waren nicht mehr in der Lage ihre Waffen zu benutzen. Sie konnten zwar ihre Waffen materialisieren aber diese zum Kampf, egal ob zur Verteidigung oder zum Angriff, zu verwenden war ihnen nicht mehr möglich.

Die Menschen ließen von seinen Kameraden ab und schritten nun auf ihn zu, von hinten konnte er die Leute näher kommen hören, welche ihn gejagt hatten. Er war eingekreist und in seinem Zustand nicht in der Lage sich groß zu verteidigen.

„Hier haben wir also den Letzten", kam es von einem der Menschen rechts von ihm, „verdammtes Youkai-Pack! Und dieses Stück Dreck erdreistet sich auch noch, sich wie ein Priester zu kleiden und so zu tun, als wäre es ein Sanzo!"

„Na klasse!", dachte sich der Blonde sarkastisch, „jetzt gehören auch schon religiöse Fanatiker zu diesem Haufen Idioten!"

Dem ersten Angriff konnte er nach hinten ausweichen, doch war dies auch alles bevor Schläge auf ihn ein prasselten, sein Knöchel erneut aufflammte und er zu Boden sank. Nach Stunden, wie es ihm schien, ließen die Schläge und Tritte nach. Er spürte seinen Körper nicht mehr, nahm alles nur noch am Rande seines Bewusstseins wahr.

Er spürte, wie sich an seiner Kleidung zu schaffen gemacht wurde. Seine Robe wurde von seinem Körper geschnitten, er konnte den zerreißenden Stoff hören, doch war er nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen.

„Wie kann ein Youkai es wagen sich wie ein Priester zu kleiden!", hörte er jemanden verächtlich sprechen, doch wem die Stimme gehörte oder aus welcher Richtung sie kam, verstand sein vernebeltes Gehirn nicht.

Er spürte, wie sie ihn bis auf seine zerrissene und Blut durchtränkte Jeanshose komplett entkleideten. Ein kleiner Teil seines Gehirns registrierte, dass sie ihm alles abnahmen, was man zu Geld machen konnte, deswegen die Entkleidung. Doch war der Gedanke so schnell wie er gekommen war, auch schon wieder vergessen.

Heißer Atem berührte seine Gesichtshaut, doch konnte er nicht erkennen, wer sich über ihn beugte.

„Du tust so, als wärst du ein Priester, Youkai? Ein Sanzo?", vernahm er eine lauernde Stimme über sich, „wie wär's dann, wenn ich dir das Mal eines Sanzos für alle Ewigkeit einritzte?"

Er hörte die Worte zwar aber er verstand ihren Sinn nicht. Doch bevor er noch weiter über den Sinn nachdenken konnte, explodierte ein unerträglicher Schmerz in seiner Stirn. Genau an der Stelle, an der sein Meister Komyo Sanzo ihn als den nächsten Sanzo ausgezeichnet hatte. Das Einzige, was er noch wahrnahm, bevor er in Bewusstlosigkeit versank, war die angenehme Stimme seines Meisters in seinen Gedanken. „Sei stark, Genjo Sanzo."

* * *

Hoffe es hat gefallen. Schreibt mir doch einfach nen Review ;) /))


End file.
